


When You're Drunk

by flying_grayson_girl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Tumblr, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_grayson_girl/pseuds/flying_grayson_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing prompt from my tumblr. </p>
<p>Clarke Griffin didn't expect an eventful Friday night; she just wanted to spend a night with boyfriend Bellamy Blake, who she's only been dating for a few months. But when her friends call, things take a turn that Clarke didn't expect. </p>
<p>In which Bellamy Blake does not know how to hang up the phone and says some things that are, to be honest, sickeningly adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're Drunk

Clarke Griffin might not admit it very often, but she was very, very head over heels in love with Bellamy Blake. Which was why she had ended up at his apartment one rainy Friday night, a twelve pack of beer in one hand and Bellamy’s spare key in the other.

It had all started a few months ago, despite the fact that they had known each other for most of their lives. Bellamy and Octavia had left Arc High at the beginning of Clarke’s freshman year of high school and hadn’t looked back, leaving behind their mother and the girl who had called them friends.

But then college had happened. Clarke had decided to move across the country, following a friend across the country for the sake of what she had called love at the time (she would never admit that it was to get away from her unhappy mother). Her name was Lexa and she was everything Clarke wanted in a partner. That was, until she happened to find Octavia Blake.

It was on accident, really, that she happened to run into Octavia a few weeks into her second year of college. While Clarke was still in the dorms and rooming with engineering student Raven Reyes, Octavia was put up in her own apartment that she shared with a classmate. The girl Clarke remembered was gone, replaced by someone far taller and more comfortable with herself. And she was more outgoing than ever, pulling Clarke and Raven into her circle of friends with ease.

It was shortly after that Clarke and Lexa slowly but surely began to drift apart. Or at least, that’s what Clarke told herself, trying to ignore the signs until Lexa finally admitted to cheating on her one particularly sunny afternoon. It was only minutes later that they were broken up, one or the other calling it off in the middle of the yelling match that had cornered poor Raven in her bedroom. By the time Clarke finally stormed off, fighting off tears, she still hadn’t seen a glimpse of her roommate, although she guessed it might be for the best at this rate.

Hours of driving, spent wandering aimlessly from one end of town to the other. She stopped rarely, only for supplies: candy, sugary caffeinated drinks, tissues. Her car looked like a tornado had passed through by the time she finally pulled into a driveway outside of Octavia’s apartment, bag of necessities tucked nicely against her side as she strolled up to the door. But the person who answered was _definitely_ not Octavia.

Instead, the person was male, towering over her barely five foot tall form at six feet, at the very least. He shared Octavia’s dark brunet hair and dark olive complexion, freckles generously dusting across his nose and cheeks. And the muscles, which were just enough to attract Clarke’s eye while not being overbearing.

“Clarke?” The man asked, pulling her attention away from the stranger’s body long enough to catch a glimpse of his face. A very, _very_ familiar face from her childhood.

Clarke stared, stunned, at the not-quite-forgotten face of Bellamy Blake. “Bellamy. It’s been – “

“A few years,” He finished for her, mouth still open, surprised. “I never thought – O didn’t mention – it’s a bit of a surprise,” He finally managed to get out, squirming slightly where he stood.

But as stunned as Clarke was by this sudden reunion, she wasn’t quick to forget why she was there. “So even though Octavia isn’t here, you’re going to let me in,” Clarke murmured sweetly, smiling up at him with her nicest smile in the hopes of him letting her in. But if that didn’t work…

“Yeah?” He questioned, that smirk appearing on his lips – a smirk that Clarke remembered far too well from when they’d been in school. “And why’s that? For all I know, you could be trying to rob me blind and this is just a coincidence.”

“Because I wouldn’t have knocked,” She told him, matter of fact. “But for your information, I happen to know where the secret liquor cabinet is hidden and I’m really good at sharing,” She informed him, fighting the smile that wanted so badly to appear as she noticed his reluctance slipping away.

Before she could argue the point further, Bellamy was moving aside with a nod. “As long as you share,” He murmured, motioning for her to enter the apartment and only closing it when Clarke was securely inside. “Why didn’t you call a friend? And what’s with all of the bags?”

Clarke ignored him for a time, far too busy climbing onto the kitchen cabinets so that she could reach the topmost pantry, which was mostly unused except for the various bottles that filled the back of the space. Even at this height, Clarke found herself on her tiptoes as she looked for one bottle in particular. “Aha!” She finally gasped, hand grasping a full bottle of Jack that had yet to be opened. “What’s your poison?” She called down to him, careful of the bottle already in her hand.

“Beer, but I’ll take Jack,” Bellamy replied, watching her acrobatics act as she climbed down from the counter. “You came here just to get something to drink? That doesn’t explain the bags.”

She was still ignoring him, somewhat, by the time she reached the ground. The only thing she seemed to worry about was the bottle she had grabbed from the pantry, opening it with little delay and taking a sip that – under normal circumstances – would have set off a coughing attack. But this time, she somewhat enjoyed the burn as it went down, sighing happily when she pulled the bottle from her lips. When she opened her eyes however, Bellamy was still there, watching her expectedly for some kind of explanation. “If you must know,” She started. “I am drinking because I just found out that my girlfriend cheated on me. And we broke up. And I’m pretty sure she’s dating the person she cheated on me with. So I would like to get drunk and not care for a little while, if you don’t mind.”

Bellamy only nodded as he moved around the kitchen, searching until he finally returned to the table with a pair of glasses. “Well then, might as well get started.”

Clarke would like to say that she was a pretty drunk, but there was being drunk and there was being wasted. And she had far surpassed drunk within an hour of being there, taking in a variety of alcohol until she finally ended up sick in the bathroom. But on the bright side? Bellamy was there with her the entire night.

When she woke up the next morning, it took a while before Clarke could get a hold of her surroundings. Her head was pounding and her mouth felt like cotton, but she also realized that she was still in the bathroom, in the corner where the tub met the wall and somebody had their arms around her, tucked as she was against his chest – because it was definitely a _him_ , she realized with a start.

As she started to move, the body behind her began to rouse with a groan. When she finally looked back, she was only vaguely surprised to find that it was Bellamy that had stayed the night with her. Octavia hadn't shown up at her apartment, although neither had her roommate, and Clarke dimly remembered a text from her friend saying that she wouldn't be home because of a date (a date that had apparently been a success at this rate).

Clarke finally stirred and pulled out of Bellamy’s arms, reluctantly picking herself up off of the ground as Bellamy watched her, eyes narrowed. “We drank way too much,” he muttered, groaning as he followed her back into the kitchen.

She ignored the fact that her jeans were missing, and she was pretty sure that her makeup resembled a raccoon more than a human at this point. She didn't even want to think about her hair at this rate either. “I need coffee. And a toothbrush. And I definitely need clothes. Do you know where my pants went?”

Bellamy shrugged, passing her by until he reached the coffee pot. “I think they came off after your impromptu karaoke performance. At least you kept most of your clothes on,” Bellamy reminded her, pulling her eyes to his mostly bare form, covered only by a pair of dark boxer briefs. “I need to get some clothes and brush my teeth. Do you need anything other than coffee?”

Clarke shook her head as she made a move for the coffee pot, sighing happily as it steamed and the smell wafted up towards her. “I can find my way around Octavia’s apartment, and I’m pretty sure I have some things I’ve left here before; I’ll be fine for a few minutes. And Bell,” Clarke caught him as he began to head down the hallway, his head turning and his eyes watching her with what looked like nervousness. “Thank you – for last night. I had a good time. Maybe…maybe we could do that again?” She reluctantly asked, hoping that he’d say yes. Somehow, she already felt the attachment she’d lost years ago, when he’d left as a boy.

She didn’t know what kind of reaction she expected, but she couldn’t help the burst of happiness in her chest when he grinned and nodded. “Of course. I was hoping you’d ask. Thought you’d be too scared,” He teased her, laughing when she scoffed and made a grab for the sink’s spray hose. When she caught him, she was delighted at the sound of his laughter as he escaped down the hallway.

“Who’s scared now?” She yelled after him, following with a cup of water behind him.

From that point on, Clarke and Bellamy had started to see each other far more often. As it turned out, Bellamy had found a job in town while he continued his master’s degree at the same university that both Clarke and Octavia attended. And he even found his own apartment nearby, giving his sister her privacy – and a place for him and Clarke to hang out without their entire group of friends to interrupt them.

It wasn’t long before they began dating – although really, they practically had been for a month before Bellamy had gone out on a limb, kissing her senseless one night under the stars. An impromptu picnic date, a teasing grin, and then a pair of lips were on hers, sealing the deal.

Which was why she was there, five months later, gratefully leaning into a hug with a sigh as Bellamy opened the door for her. “Long week?” He asked, arms wrapping comfortingly around her tiny (or at least, tinier than him) frame before he pulled her inside.

“That’s putting it lightly,” Clarke grumbled, sighing. When Bellamy pulled away, his arm remained draped across her shoulders, a familiar weight that she wasn’t willing to give up quite yet. “I just need to relax for a little while. Mind joining me on your couch, Mr. Blake?”

A smile, a nod. “Of course, although I do hope that beer is for the both of us. Wouldn’t seem fair if you got if you got to have all the fun,” He murmured, hand sneaking out and snatching one of the bottles. “My favorite too.”

A few beers and some missing articles of clothing later, Clarke was draped across Bellamy’s chest, clad in little more than one of his t-shirts – far oversized on her short frame. The television was still playing in the background, but Clarke was far too worried about Bellamy’s hands, which were setting a delightful path across her skin, while his lips kept her occupied enough.

Or at least, until Bellamy’s phone rang.

Bellamy almost got up to answer it, but it was Clarke’s insistent lips that kept him in place. After all, the ringtone meant that it was just one of their friends – people who could spend a few hours without the older Blake sibling.

But then came the ring of Clarke’s phone – a sure sign that their friend group was up to something. “Maybe you should answer it? I have a feeling they’ll just keep on trying –“

“But then we’ll have to stop _this_ ,” Clarke practically purred, sliding down his body until her eyes rested on his dark colored boxer briefs. “And you wouldn’t –“

_We are family, I’ve got all my sisters with me, we are family, get up everybody and sing!_

The ringtone – a song Octavia had setup on his phone ages ago as a joke that he had yet to fix – was enough to startle the two. Although Clarke was rather understanding of the situation – after all, Octavia meant the world to Bellamy – it seemed as if the older Blake was less forgiving than his blonde counterpart. “This better be good O,” He muttered, failing miserably at holding back his growl of annoyance.

Clarke was near enough that she could hear the familiar voice of Octavia on the other end of the line, although she wasn’t sure if she was delighted or annoyed with sudden interference, as much as she loved the girl. But it seemed as if it weren’t just her fault for the call; no, their entire friend group had decided to get together for some movies and drinks and _wanted to see if you were interested, Bell. Jasper and Monty brought their moonshine – you’ve been telling me you wanted to try it._

“I would but,” Bellamy started, eyes trailing towards the almost naked blonde that was sitting only inches away. “I have – school stuff. A paper I need to finish and some tests to grade. Maybe another time?”

_Fine Bell, but I can’t guarantee when the boys will bring their moonshine around_ , she replied, sounding vaguely annoyed before she said goodbye. When Bell pulled the phone away, stowing it beneath the couch for safe keeping with a groan. “She’s pissed. But this is the first chance we’ve gotten to be alone in –“

“Weeks,” Clarke finished, slowly but surely moving closer and smiling as he wrapped an arm around her. “It’s okay, you know she understands when you don’t make it to every event, right?”

“Yeah, but it doesn’t make me feel any better,” He muttered, pulling her closer with the barest hint of a smile playing at his lips. “But on the other hand, I _do_ get to spend time with a beautiful blonde. I must’ve won the jackpot with this one.”

“Oh really?” Clarke murmured, lips already busying themselves with his collarbone, leaving a trail of faint, feather light kisses. “Tell me more about her. She sounds interesting.”

“Well for starters, she’s five feet two inches of amazing,” Bellamy managed to get out, his words slurring slightly as the alcohol began to take effect. She’s got the prettiest blue eyes I’ve ever seen and soft blonde hair. And she has the most rocking bod that I’ve ever seen.” His hands found her upper thigh, delicately tracing shapes across her skin before playing with the hem of her shirt.

A giggle bubbled up past her lips as she lifted one leg, shifting until she was straddling him. “You know just what to say to a girl, Mr. Blake. Keep on talking like that and you might get a little surprise by the end of the night.”

“About what, like the fact that you’re the hottest artist I’ve ever had the chance to –“

“OH MY GOD SOMEBODY TURN IT OFF! I DON’T NEED TO HEAR THIS HE’S MY BROTHER!”

At the sound of the yell, Bellamy startled enough that it sent both him and Clarke falling off of the couch with sounds of surprise. Clarke was lucky enough to land on Bellamy, although his distinct “oomph” left her feeling only slightly guilty. “What the hell was –“

“You didn’t hang up you idiot,” a voice came from beneath the couch, where Bellamy had discarded his phone only moments before. And the voice, sharp and scathingly sarcastic, could only belong to one of their friends: Raven. “Actually, not only did you _not_ hang up, but you put it on speaker. So we know you’re there, Griffin. No need to stay silent.”

“THE TWO OF YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I SEE YOU NEXT I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU GUYS DIDN’T TELL ME! I SWEAR HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN – “

“And ignore Octavia,” Came Lincoln’s voice, thankfully even and rational in the face of Octavia’s outburst. Clarke didn’t think she’d ever be so thankful to hear him speak. “She’s upset that neither of you told her _and_ she almost heard the two of you go at it so…”

“And _thank you_ Lincoln,” Bellamy cut him off, groaning as he found his phone where he’d left it. “How much did you guys hear?”

“They heard everything Bellamy,” Clarke muttered, pulling away with a sigh. “And I guess that you guys are just going to message us and call us all night about it right?”

There was a cacophony of yeses and affirmations – Clarke was pretty sure she heard _everyone_ , including the elusive Nate Miller and a reluctant, annoyed Octavia – before Raven finally answered above all of them. “Yep, pretty much Clarke. The two of you might as well come over here and face the music, get it over with.  The two of you will have plenty of time tomorrow to finish with your sha –“

“DON’T YOU DARE REYES THAT’S MY BROTHER YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT!”

Clarke could hear laughter on the other end of the phone – a wild mixture of giggles and snorts and an asthmatic laugh that could only belong to Jasper – and nodded, more for Bellamy’s sake than their friends. “Fine. We’ll be there in an hour.”

“You’ll be here in forty-five,” Octavia’s voice rang, no longer sharp but no less bitter. “And you’ll bring the alcohol. Oh and guys, if the two of you plan on getting it on, please learn how to hang up a cell phone. Love you two, you’ll tell me everything when you get here. Bye.” And she disconnected, leaving the two in the growingly aware state as they realized – _that just happened_.

“So…they all know now,” Bellamy muttered, fingers ticking a steady rhythm on his thigh until Clarke moved to stop him. “Are you…upset? Or something? I need some kind of reaction here princess.”

“Of course I’m not upset, Bell,” Clarke quickly replied, grimacing at the thought; why on earth would she be _upset_? “We were going to tell Octavia this weekend regardless, and I’m pretty sure this was a car wreck of an announcement, but I’d never be upset about _this_ ,” She murmured, moving to close the space between them so that she could catch his lips with hers. “Now, I’m pretty sure they think we’re at my place, so we have twenty minutes until we have to leave. So if you’d like to join me in the shower, you’re more than welcome.”

“You say that like it’s a question,” Bellamy retorted. Within seconds he had pounced, pulling Clarke into his arms and practically sauntering into his bathroom. “Right after we get a little dirty first.”

And when they walked into Octavia’s apartment with their hair still equally wet and both smelling of Bellamy’s body wash, they did their best to ignore the smirks and knowing glances, their hands held together in an iron grip from the time they arrived to the time they left. But hey, Clarke didn’t mind the stares very much, not when she was on cloud nine from all the murmured compliments Bellamy continued to whisper in her ear whenever he had got the chance. “God Bellamy, the things you say when you’re drunk; they’re just –“

“Absolutely adorable?” He finished for her, shit eating grin doing little to combat the laughter that was bubbling up past her lips.

“Yes,” Clarke finally agreed, ignoring their friends’ pointed looks as she reached over to catch his lips in a momentary kiss – only to gasp as Bellamy deepened it, pulling her ever closer despite their audience.

“GET A ROOM YOU TWO! I DON’T NEED TO SEE YOU SEXING MY BROTHER GRIFFIN!”

 


End file.
